1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new reluctance electric machine and, more particularly, to a rotating or linear sub synchronous reluctance machine. As is known by those of skill in the art, one of the best known and most employed types of reluctance electrical machines is the switched reluctance motor, which presents, as a limiting aspect to the use thereof, the existence of torque and speed oscillations, as well as the difficulty of imposing high variation rates in the electric current. Other drawbacks of this switched reluctance motor relates to the fact that the circuits employed for controlling and feeding them are very complex and expensive, specially in respect of high-power machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an alternative to solve the above mentioned drawbacks, the patent Brazilian application PI9400880-9, published on Dec. 24, 1995 and relating to "Reluctance electrical machine" has been proposed, which provided an electrical machine comprised of a rotor and a stator. Said stator was provided with a core comprised of magnetic plates and provided with longitudinal teeth projecting towards the rotor. Said stator also comprised a plurality of grooves capable of receiving a multi-phase winding, said winding being comprised of a plurality of coils homogeneously surrounding the stator's magnetic material. As a supplementation, said rotor was formed by a core of magnetic plates provided with longitudinal teeth projecting towards the stator. Thus, upon energizing of said coils by a balanced multiphase voltage, a rotating field was generated, which caused a relative movement between rotor and stator.
However, and even though such machine was capable of overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art, there is still the fact that the electrical machine described on in Brazilian patent application PI 9400880-9 has the particular drawback of a low power factor, and in some cases may increase the cost of the drive system.